The Hunt for Bowesette
by RyanMann141
Summary: Set a month after Odyssey, Mario and Peach are badly affected from the experience on the moon, however the menace that is Bowser, his newest plan to deal with Mario, is soon to cause havoc for all in the Mushroom Kingdom
1. Chapter 1

**Now don't let the title confuse you, this will be a Mario x Peach story, through and through**

**Other parings will be added later on**

* * *

Bowser's Castle

Research and Development Level

As Bowser is still furious after the disaster on the moon, his scientists have been working hard on new projects to help Bowser, however today he would meet a new project, from the likes never seen before.

"Ah King Bowser, my liege, are you here to see the latest of our projects?" His Head Scientist welcomed.

"What else would I be here for!?" Bowser roared in response.

"Well my lord, I'm pleased to show you our newest project, that is a sure to finally beat Mario and claim the princess!" Then Scientist states, then unveil the large tank filled with liquid, and inside was a surprise to the Koopa King.

"Are you lot think I'm so desperate, you thought of making me a princess!?" He roared in question. It revealed a very attracted woman, with a green shell on her back, a tail and spiked bracelets.

The head Scientist could only chuckle before explaining, "no my liege, this is the weapon that will finally end the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! I present: Bowesette!" He began his maniacal laugh only for Bowser to shut him up.

"How is this gonna beat Mario? And allow me claim the Princess?" Bowser asked.

"Simple my liege, after the discovery of the Super Crown and it's properties, my partners began experimenting on various creatures of the Mushroom Kingdom, with the most promising being those annoying Toads and the Boos. But while my partners in the Waifu Cartel, have been using them for their 'trades', I've been focusing on more... reliable purposes" the Head Scientist states, intriguing Bowser.

"Like what?" Bowser asked, until he realised what the Head Scientist meant.

"Assassination, think of it my liege, the pesky plumbers succumbing to the beauty of Bowesette, only to be ride of their lives! I assure you this will help you, not only taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, but the entire worlds and beyond!"

Bowser soon smiled at the idea, of having these attractive assassins taking out his enemies and allowing him full domination of the ground he walks.

"I want more of these made! I will finally be able to claim the Mushroom Kingdom as my own!" Bowser roared in delight, however he was about to get a load of disappointment.

"Sadly my liege, that is gonna happen" one Scientist meeked out, and got a full roar from Bowser.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!?" Bowser demanded.

"Sadly sire, Bowesette is the only one the Super Crown work with and it was our last one we have! the supply from the cartel have been destroyed! Apparently someone or something has been attacking the Cartel's locations, and there's only this picture of the attacker" the Scientist pulls out the picture to hand to Bowser. "It's quite dark, but all we know is that it's human and it appears has orange rings on it's arm and shoulder" Bowser looks at the picture of the attacker.

"And my liege, Bowesette still needs more mental programming. We also need to inject her with the the serum to make her obey commands along with going through the testing phases" The Head Scientist states, but Bowser roars and slams his fist onto the table nearby.

"Accelerate the project, I want test results by the end of the day!" Bowser demanded.

"B..bu..but my liege, we don't much research on this, accelerating this could lead to dangerous complications!" The Scientist states but to no avail.

"This project better be ready till the end of the day! Or your heads will pay the price!" Bowser sneered and left the lab, leaving the Scientists in a state of fear as they began the programming process.

However unknown to Bowser, his lack of patience and hasty attitude would soon lead to the biggest disaster to all that lived.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mushroom Kingdom

Princess Peach's Castle - at nightfall

A lot of the Toad servants could tell the atmosphere at the castle was gloomy, and they have felt this being a sad month for their ruler, Princess Peach Toadstool, who has been depressed and upset for weeks, and a lot of them were shocked and sadden as the reason was because of The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario.

At the end of the last adventure for the two, Princess Peach rarely saw her hero on the return trip, she noticed that Mario was hiding away on the Odyssey slightly confusing her and when they finally came back to the Mushroom Kingdom to a full homecoming party, a few; mainly Luigi, Toadsworth, Toad and Toadette, noticed that Mario was upset and not as cheerful about the return as he and Princess Peach emerged from the Odyssey, however Princess Peach noticed the sad hero and tried to talk her hero, but Mario didn't want to talk to her, shocking her and somewhat breaking her heart. And to add insult to injury, he just went home and refused any kind of reward or praise for his efforts by the Toads, shocking everyone. Everyone just watched in shock as the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom walked home, and no one was more heartbroken than Princess Peach.

A day after her return, the Princess tried to write to him and sent him an invite to the castle, only to learn that he turned it down, as days turned to weeks with Peach tearfully writing to her hero, only for it to be denied, she broke down into tears and cried.

Toadsworth, the Head Stewart, couldn't believe the state the Princess was in, she was always sad and upset during the day, to which countless events had to be canceled or delayed, and he along with his nephew Toad, could hear her countless cries at night, and seeing her holding a picture of herself and Mario.

"Princess?" Toadsworth knocks on her door and enters, seeing once again the Princess in a sadden state.

"Oh Toadsworth... no matter what I do, I keep remembering the end of our last adventure, why isn't Mario talking to me?! We always enjoyed our company together but now he won't respond to anything I send him" she cries.

"Oh... Princess... I know it's hard, but do you have any idea why he's avoiding you?" Toadsworth asked.

"The only thing I can think of is maybe my harsh rejection when we were on the moon, but I was overwhelmed by everything that happened and he was acting childish like Bowser, but I don't know what else it could be" she responds, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But perhaps we don't have the full story Princess, I'll tell you what, what if I try talking to him, on your behalf?" Toadsworth asked, gaining the Princess's attention. "It's one thing to see you in a sadden state, but it's entirely another if it's both you and your hero" he continues, and for the first time in awhile, she smiles despite tears still running down her face.

"Oh... it would mean everything to me! I don't like seeing Me and Mario apart like this!" She hugs her head steward.

With the Princess's mood now slightly improved, Toad and Toadette arrive with cup of tea and her favourite small cake, and the Princess smiles at the two and takes the cup of tea, but she soon looks out her window and continues to think about her hero, Mario.

* * *

Meanwhile - at the same time

Mario Bros House

The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom couldn't sleep, he barely could, no matter what he does. He always remembered his stupid actions on the moon and it made him sick to his stomach that he behaved like his nemesis Bowser.

"How could I be so stupid!?" He spoke to himself, "you had one rule to go by, and you break it like an idiot!" He shouted.

After defeating Bowser and rescuing the Princess, Mario and Bowser got into a childish contest of impressing her, not caring about her feelings and she got overwhelmed and harshly rejected them. But it was only when the reject happen, Mario remembered his one rule when it comes to Princess Peach; Never treat her like an object. Mario felt sick and hated himself for breaking his rule, and it affected him on the trip back to the Mushroom Kingdom. And when they returned he couldn't even show his face to her, as he felt that he didn't deserve to look at her. Despite the Princess trying to talk to him, he couldn't bring himself to do it, and he hated himself more seeing the Princess's heartbreaking look.

Despite the constant letters and invites from the Princess, he kept on remembering everything from the moon and the return, he now believed he no longer he deserved being in her company which was very difficult from him, as he missed spending every spare moment he had with the Princess, her smile, the fun times, absolutely everything.

"Bro... you awake?" Luigi asked entering Mario's room, snapping his bro out of his sadden trance.

Mario soon gets up out of bed and see Luigi bringing in a plate of his favourite dish, Mama Style Lasagna, however Princess Peach also knew how to make it, which made Mario look away in shame.

"Mario... you've been like this for a month, you barley sleep, eat and you haven't smiled in ages, and look at all this unopened mail from the castle? If you think she hates you, then why is she constantly writing to you?" Luigi stated as Mario sat up right.

"Because I broke my rule, Luigi! Ever since my first time rescuing her, I made a promise to never treat her like an object as Bowser does, what do I do after rescuing her this time, I treat her like an object and it only took her rejecting me to understand that!" Mario cried.

"Look Bro... I know... I know before everything happened, you wanted to tell Peach how you truly felt about her, but hiding away and shutting yourself from her and everyone else is not gonna help" Luigi pointed out, "you have to try talking to her, if not her at least Toadsworth, just someone you can unload everything you've bottled up, because it's harming you!" Luigi pleaded.

Mario could only look at his bro then looking out the window, seeing the castle off into the distance, till agreeing to talk to someone.

"Okay I'll try, but I can't talk to her... not yet..." Mario states, till Luigi places a hand on Mario's shoulder.

"That's okay if you need time, but I would recommend at least trying to see her" Luigi stated, and Mario only nodded sadly.

* * *

The Next Day

Mario Bros House

The following day, Mario's mindset had slightly improved. With the talk to his bro the previous night and getting his feelings out in the open, it improved things for Mario, however but not by much, so Luigi suggested for Mario to work on their karts while he does the housework.

However as Luigi did the dishes, he hears a knock on the door, it was Toadsworth along with Toad and Toadette, "ah Master Luigi!" Toadsworth greeted while the others smiled and waved.

"Toadsworth! This is a surprise, come in, I'll put the kettle on!" Luigi beamed welcoming them in, but he made sure Mario didn't notice, good for him that focusing on the karts was a good idea.

After a quick while, Luigi allowed the guests feel at home, and brought out the tea for them, "sadly we ran out of snacks, I was meant to go buy some, but with everything that has happened, I was unable to" the green plumber explained, however this allowed Toadsworth to talk about the main reason of his visit.

"Actually, Master Luigi, this is the reason why I've come to visit" He began, putting his tea cup on the table, "I'm sure you know, Princess Peach has been... shall I say..."

"Depressed, she has been like that, ever since she and Mario came back from their last adventure" Toadette states as she finished her tea, but it got Luigi thinking.

"Has she?" Luigi asked, as he turns to a picture of Peach and Mario on the wall, "Well Mario has been the same" this revelation surprised the three Toads.

"Mario is depressed?" Toad asked in shock, but his uncle calmed him down.

"Can you please explain? It'll be good to know both sides of this entire thing" Toadsworth asked.

"Well, from what Mario has told me; is that during their last adventure, he and Bowser got into a childish contest to impress Peach, however when she rejected both of them, Mario states that he broke his one rule" Luigi explained.

"His one rule?" Toadette asked.

"To never treat Peach like an object like Bowser does" Luigi responds, with Toad and Toadsworth gasping in surprise while Toadette had her hands to her mouth and tears developing, "and when Mario realised what he did, he felt so ashamed of his actions and why he's been turning down every invite she sent".

Toad was the only one able to respond to Luigi, "but why would he turn down every invite, she even wrote especially just for him to come to the castle for a personal chat and tea" the young Toad pointed out.

"That's just it, not only he felt sick and ashamed of everything he did, he also feels that he no longer deserves to see her" Luigi replied, and Toadette just cried after hearing the entire situation.

Toadsworth was shocked about it, now knowing the full story of the sadness in Princess Peach and Mario, "But that's preposterous! He has done our kingdom a great service time and time again, even you Master Luigi have done the same! He has earned every minute spending time with her and even more" he states.

"But I guess for Mario, what he did on the moon undid everything, I even tried suggesting to Mario to talk to her or even you, but he's still skeptical about this" Luigi responds.

"When regardless, we can't leave Mario or Peach like this, we have to get them to talk to each other again" Toadette explained.

"But how are you gonna get them to talk?" Luigi asked.

"Well the Spring Formal Party is next week, perhaps he can be there!" She states.

"But he turned down every invite for everything else Toadette! How will it work this time?" Toad asked.

"It's simple since it's a big function, and if we invite you Luigi, you can convince him to come!" Toadette beamed, and Luigi gave it a thought and believed it could actually work.

"This could actually work! And I'm willing to help!" Luigi responded with a smile.

"Well all we need to do is talk to Mario and tell him about the Formal Party" she beams.

Toadsworth smiled in agreement, "well then Master Luigi, any idea where Master Mario is?" He asked.

"He's in the garage, working on our karts" and with the four of them get up and walk to the garage.

Meanwhile in the garage, Mario continue to work on his and Luigi's karts, until the garage door opens, revealing Luigi, and the Toads. This surprised Mario majorly as he didn't expect the Mushroom Kingdom's Head Stewart to be at his home, especially after everything that happened.

"Ah, Master Mario! Been awhile it's been" Toadsworth greeted, but Mario felt nervous.

"It's okay Mario, they came here to see what's wrong, as like you the Princess isn't doing so well" Luigi explained, surprising Mario.

"What do you mean, she's not doing well?" Mario asked, Toad and Toadette could only look at each other while Toadsworth sighs.

"Well, Master Mario... ever since your return with the Princess, she's been in a state of sadness about you not seeing her" Toadsworth explained, "but since talking to Luigi about what happened, we understand why you turned down the invites she sent".

"We don't want you to feel bad about this Mario, but what we truly want is for you and the Princess to be happy" Toadette stated, "which is why we want to invite you and Luigi to the Spring Formal Party"

Mario was surprised, he didn't know what to say nor think, he still felt unsure about everything.

"Please Mario! I would mean a lot to us, especially Peach" Luigi stated, "and I'm sure, she'd be pleased to see you after so long" He added.

Mario looked at the image of her and himself, and took a breath, "Alright, I'll attend" which put smiles on everyone.

"OH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Toadette exclaimed in happiness.

Mario and Luigi could only chuckle at her emotional moment, Toadsworth and Toad nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, Master Mario, Master Luigi, we'll see you two at the event in a week's time, I'll be sure to inform the Princess! And thank you for saying yes, Master Mario. I know for a fact, she'll be pleased" Toadsworth states, and Mario only nodded.

Soon the three Toads depart from the Bros home, leaving them to prepare their formal suits, however Luigi noticed that Mario began writing something, and in away like his life depended on it, however Luigi thought it was something Mario was going to say to the Princess, but for Mario it was something, a lot more than that.

Something he wished he did a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: this may contain some adult themes, but none that breach the T rating**

**As always, all characters are owned by Nintendo and I own jack crap (obviously)**

**And Bowesette is property of the internet, cause I don't think Nintendo owns her**

* * *

Bower's Castle

Research and Development Level

Despite the threat of death, the scientists work tirelessly to get the Bowesette project operational, however there's constant set backs and blocks with her programming.

"This is getting infuriating! Every time we try to get pass one block, there's another that gets in the way!" One of the Scientist states in annoyance.

"I don't know what's causing them! It looks like the Bowser DNA might be overpowering our programming, but the only one it took in so far is the lust program at the start!" The other explained, also signalling the other scientists to pick up the slack.

"Any word from the Head Scientist?" The first Scientist asked.

"None yet, but hopefully Lord Bowser will see reason and give us more time to work the kinks" the second responded.

* * *

Bowser's Castle

Throne Room

Meanwhile in the throne room, the Head Scientist attempts to convince Bowser to give his Scientists more time to program Bowesette properly.

"I beg for you to see reason my liege, we request more time to properly get her programming ready" The Head Scientist pleaded, however Bowser growled in annoyance.

"And how much time would you need!? I want this project operational as soon as possible!" Bowser demanded, not willing to waste time, especially after his latest failure to capture the Princess and taking out Mario.

"We are unsure sire! She's the only one we've made and we barely have much data and research on perfecting her" The Head Scientist responded, however Bowser grabs him and roars in his face.

"You have until tomorrow to have the project for testing, or you and your fellow scientists will pay the price!" Bowser shouted and released the frightened Head Scientist to the ground.

The Head Scientist soon hurried out of the throne room back to the Research and Development level, while Bowser prepared his new plan, 'finally I'll have a way to finish you once and for all Mario, the Princess will be mine!' He thought, completely unaware of the dangerous consequences that are soon arising.

* * *

Princess Peach's Castle

Late Afternoon

The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom arose from her bed late, still feeling the affects of her previous adventure, but she knew she couldn't stay in bed all day, no matter how much she really wanted to as she didn't want to do anything but see Mario again.

However she managed to get herself cleaned up and putting on her iconic pink princess dress and crown, soon one of the Toad servants arrives.

"Princess! We have visitors!" The Toad spoke, Princess Peach hoped in joy that it was Mario, however when she asked, her hope were dashed when the Toad responded that it wasn't, which made slump her shoulders. "But I do believe they can make you smile!" He stated till leaving.

Princess Peach sighed and finished up dressing herself and headed down to the main door of her castle, but to her biggest surprise that her visitors are none other fellow royalty and best friends; Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and Princess Rosalina of the Comet Observatory.

"Daisy!? Rosalina!? What are you two doing here!? The Spring Formal isn't till next week!" Peach spoke in surprise while hugging both of her friends.

"Hey Peach! We decided that it's been a long time since we caught up and thought we surprise you!" Daisy explained.

"And we thought you could use a extra hand with the formal" Rosalina added with a smile.

Peach smiled with joy, despite it being a long time since she smiled like this, and she welcomed her friends to her castle, after getting a few of her servants to take Daisy and Rosalina's bags to their rooms, the three Princesses chat over tea and cake. But soon arriving was Toadsworth, surprised to see Daisy and Rosalina.

"Ah, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, why this is quite the surprise!" He spoke earning a chuckle from the three Princesses.

"As always a pleasure to see you, Toadsworth" Rosalina responded.

"You here to join us?" Daisy asked, wiping her mouth after eating a creamy cake.

"Actually I have some information for the Princess about Master Mario" Toadsworth stated, "though Princess, do you wish for Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina to know about the situation between you and Master Mario?" He asked.

This surprised both Daisy and Rosalina, "what situation?" Daisy asked, looking towards Peach who was now, starting to become sad again.

However Princess Rosalina quicks responds "you don't have to tell us, if it's too hurtful for you" she states, worried about Peach.

"No, no, I think you two should know" Peach began, "things between me and Mario have been really bad for the last month."

"What happened between you and Mario? Did you get into an argument?" Daisy asked.

"Not exactly Princess Daisy" Toadsworth responded and allowed Peach to continue.

"Ever since our last adventure, he's been very distant to me, I been sending invites to him, for a month and he never responded to them" Peach explained, causing Rosalina to spit out her tea in shock.

"Easy, Rosie" Daisy said patting Rosalina's back.

After regaining her composure, "Do you have any idea why, he's acting this why?" Rosalina asked.

"Well... maybe on the moon after Mario defeated Bowser, he may of gotten into a childish contest with Bowser to try impress me and I may of... harshly rejected him" Peach spoke starting to develop tears in her eyes.

Daisy and Rosalina look to each other, unsure what to think, they wondered why would Mario act in that way after rescuing Peach, it was never in his nature to do so especially after the many times he saved her. However Toadsworth clears his throat and gets the attention of the three Princesses.

"Well, this may be a surprise to you Princess, I talked to Master Luigi with Toad and Toadette, we discovered why Mario has been very distant with you" he states gaining Peach's full attention, "it appears that when you rejected him on the moon, you made him remember his number one rule with you."

Daisy and Rosalina look at Peach who was surprised, "his number one rule?" Peach asked.

Toadsworth clears his throat again, "yes, your highness, to Master Mario; his number one rule with you, is that he's to never treat you like an object, like Bowser does. And when you rejected him, he remembered it and according to Master Luigi, he was ashamed of his actions, which was why he wasn't that happy during the homecoming party" The Head Stewart explained.

Peach didn't know what to think, Daisy and Rosalina could see the tears developing in Peach's eyes and her lips started to quiver, but Peach's shock wasn't finished.

"And during the trip and the time being back, he believed that he no longer deserves to be around you anymore, and Master Luigi has stated that Mario has be just as sad and upset about everything as much as you" Toadsworth finished.

Peach couldn't hold it in any longer and she started to bawl her eyes out, Rosalina gets out of her chair and begins comforting Peach as she cried, "shhhh... it's okay" she tried to comfort her, but Peach continued to cry.

"Is this why Mario hasn't responded to her invites and letters" Daisy asked and Toadsworth nodded, while Rosalina tried her best to comfort Peach.

"However there's some good news..." Toadsworth began, gaining the Princesses attention. "Master Luigi, the Toads and I, managed to convince Master Mario to attending the Spring Formal next week, hopefully this would allow..." Toadsworth was unable to put another word as Peach leap form her seat and hugged him.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Peach beamed, "I can't thank you enough!" She continued as she hugged the Head Stewart.

Once Toadsworth came back to the ground, "it's alright Princess, though I must start the plans for the Formal, you three may continue you tea, I'll notify the chefs to bring some more tea and fresh treats for you all" he states as the three Princesses bowed in respect, and soon the three girls continued enjoying their company, however Daisy and Rosalina could see that a Peach was looking toward the town, where Mario lived.

'Oh... Mario... I hope we can reconcile soon...' she thought.

* * *

Bowser's Castle

Research and Development Level

The Next Day

Despite the limited time given to the scientists, Bowser arrives at R&D to see the project become operational, however the scientists state that a few more final touches are needed.

"Hurry up! I want no more time wasted here!" Bowser roared.

"Sorry my liege, But this isn't a process to rushed" the Head Scientist states, hoping that Bowser won't kill him. "Begin the drainage of the tank" soon the liquid in the tank is drained out and Bowesette soon starts to gain consciousness and aware of her surroundings.

"Okay, raise the platform" the Head Scientist orders, and soon Bowesette rises from the tank. Boswer seemed to look pleased with the project, however...

"Okay removing the straps, and applying the..." The Head Scientist started to speak, until...

Bowesette rips the straps off and roars out fire from her mouth injuring the scientists, Bowser attempted to fight back until, Bowesette put him into the ground.

"GUARDS! SEIZE HER!" Bowser ordered loudly, but before Bowesette could finish him, a platoon of Castle's security forces arrived.

"GO! GO! GO!" The Goomba Captain ordered, however the guards were no match.

Bowesette charged at them, striking down 12 guards in one strike and wiping out the rest of the platoon in the second. She soon charged out of the R&D Level, but the entire castle is now on full alert.

At the Security Station, all active personnel charged and began to hunt down the menace, but it turned to be a wasted exercise, as Bowesette arrived and engulfed it into a inferno, scorching all inside, but she knew she could stay in the castle for long, but she need to wipe out enough forces so she wouldn't be tailed. After taking down more troops she caught wind of a new version of the Koopa Cruiser and was prepared for launch, with knowledge of her ticket out of the castle, she finally overwhelms the crew and takes the cruiser from the castle.

Emerging from R&D Bowers looks around and sees the devastation of his castle and forces, with most critically injured or dead. He was furious and prepared to unleash hell on the Scientists, however when the Head Scientist is brought out on a stretcher with life threatening injuries, all he could say was "we... warned... you that... this could... hap... eh..." until succumbing to his injuries.

Soon Captain Goomba and his fellow officers arrived to their king, "my lord! What are our orders!?" He requested, but Bowser doesn't say a word.

"I think we should contact the Koopalings, we're gonna need their help and troops to track that monster!" Captain Shy Guy states, but soon their leader finally speaks.

"No! I don't want more of our forces to be decimated, especially my own children!" Bowser stated.

"Then what do you Command?" Captain Koopa asked.

"Gather what's left of our troops here, those who are still standing and has usage of their arms, have them prepared for deployment! Captain Boo, contact our reserves and the outer garrisons to report to the castle! Captain Goomba, you and Captain Shy Guy will prepare what's left of our cruisers for departure! We will not rest until she's captured!" Bowser ordered, and his captains saluted (except for Captain Goomba, obviously cause he doesn't have any bloody arms, you muppet)

'This is the price, isn't it? Don't think clearly and those under you are wiped out? I will correct this mistake, mark my works!'

* * *

Unknown Location - The Skies above the Mushroom Kingdom

Secret Koopa Cruiser

Onboard the bridge, Bowesette looks out into the night sky, after losing Koopa Forces and no evidence of a pursuit in place.

She soon smiles deviously as she prepares her next plan, to capture the one thing that was programmed into her mind and she purred and drooled in delight.

'Oh... Mario... soon you'll be all mine... heh, heh, heh!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this may contain some adult themes, but none that breach the T rating**

**As always, all characters are owned by Nintendo and I own jack crap (obviously)**

**And Bowesette is property of the internet, cause I don't think Nintendo owns her**

* * *

In the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom

Secret Koopa Crusier

Despite Bowesette wanting to continue think about Mario, she knew that despite evading Bowser and his Forces, she was gonna need help to capture Mario and keep him imprisoned, however her new cruiser soon picks up a patchy signal.

_"To all remaining Waifu Cartel Forces, if you're still standing and willing to rebuild what we lost, head to the forest region for tasking"_

'Hmmm... this cartel, might be what I need! Just need to convince them to join me' Bowesette thought, till looking at a mirror, 'not like that'll be hard' as she moved her hands around her voluptuous body, giggling with evil glee.

* * *

Unknown Location - Forest Region

One hour later

The scattered remnants of what was the Waifu Cartel, did their best to set up shop in the forest, presumably to evade the menace that single handily wiped out their entire organisation structure.

"How many?" A Head troopa asked.

"Not much, it's been three days and all we got is is over 300, what's ever left of our forces must of started gangs of their own, hopefully the menace that took everything, would be focused on them" the second in command responded. Despite all being loyal to King Bowser from the start, many felt casted aside and betrayed when the "menace" destroyed everything and there was no response from Bowser or his forces, however many felt more loyalty to the cartel than their king, despite still being partnered with their trades and research.

"Honestly I would kill, to find a Waifu still out in the world" the Head Koopa states in frustration.

"My, my, what a disappointing sight" a female voice spoke, gaining their attention, it was Bowesette, "is this the Waifu Cartel?" She asked.

The second in command, worked the courage to speak, "whats left it anyway, why are you here?" He asked, feeling overwhelmed by her figure.

"Well assuming if you're willing to listen and obey, I'm looking for a crew to help me capture someone" Bowesette explained.

However before the second in command could respond to that, the Head Koopa butts in, "listen honey, we're here to rebuild the cartel we lost, but since you're here..." he spoke walking towards Bowesette, "perhaps you can be a service to..." he tried to reach for Bowesette's voluptuous chest, only for her to grab his arm, break it and throwing him to a tree, killing him instantly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Now that I have all your attention, you all have something you lost, but I can assure you, join me; and you'll regain what you lost and much more! Pledge your allegiance to Bowesette and achieve and claim more what could ever dream of" She spoke to them, and with no effort, the Waifu Cartel members bow in allegiance. "Excellent! You will call me Mistress! And you will obey every command!"

"Yes Mistress!" They responded.

"Who do you serve!?"

"Mistress Bowesette!"

However Bowesette wasn't done, she orders her new troops to look with one final message, and the final nail to earn their 100% loyalty, "and to those who willing to go above and beyond my expectations..." she moves her hands to her voluptuous chest, "you might even earn the right to... touch...all... of... this" she purred.

"All hail Mistress Bowesette!" The second Command, turned Head Command, chanted to his troops, to which they respond the same.

"Good, now gather everything and report to the cruiser! And I want a team to start working on something for me!" Bowesette orders, and the troops soon get to work.

However a lone shy troopa gathers his things, but looks up to see the horrifying sight in the darkness, "Gah! He's here, He's here!" He panicked, gaining his fellow troopas attention, "the rings! It's here!" He freaked, but his fellow troopas smack some sense into him.

"He's not here! And even if he was, we'd take down with ease" he said with cockiness, showing the shy troopa that the supposed rings weren't there, and soon they continued gathering their stuff and reporting to Bowesette's cruiser.

But... lurking in the darkness... watching everything... a pair of Orange rings glowed in the darkness and seemed eager to follow.

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom - Mario Bros House

Several Days Later - Formal Night

Luigi hummed as he can back from the dry cleaners, with his and Mario's tuxedos for Spring Formal, "hey Mario, I got our suits back, you want to shower and get ready first?" He asked, however the Green Bro could hear Mario speaking in his bedroom, 'what's he doing?' He wondered, till opening the door to see his bro in a worried mood and holding a piece of paper.

"GAH! Luigi!" Mario freaked hiding the paper behind him, "what do you need?" He asked, but Luigi could see right through him.

"Mario, are you still nervous about the party?" Luigi asked and Mario sighed and nodded with head down, "Mario, it's gonna be okay, just do your best to try and have a good time, also what are you doing?" Luigi comforted his bro, but also noticed the paper behind his back.

Mario sighed again and pull it out, "it's what I want to say to Peach if I do speak with her" he admitted, and Luigi knew it was an apology speech, "I just want to get everything off my chest when I talk to her, as well as tell her some other things" he adds, and Luigi knew what Mario wanted to do.

"Well, you're not get that, by standing around, come on let's gret ready for tonight, you can shower first and I'll prep your suit" Luigi suggested and Mario nodded.

Soon later the two bros were ready and sharp for a eventful night and headed towards the castle, hopefully for Mario, he can make things up with the Princess.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time

Princess Peach's castle - Peach's bedroom

The three Princesses prepare to look amazing for tonight, after getting into their gowns for the evening it was time for the piece de resistance of a special night for a lady of, make up and hair. Rosalina was first with Daisy preparing her hair, despite being known as the tomboy princess, she did have her feminine attributes, such as make up and hair crazes.

"It looks amazing Daisy!" Rosalina praises, running her hand down her hair.

"It's no worries from me, didn't change too much since I know you like your current style, but who says a normal style can't be upgraded now and then" Daisy explained but smiled as Rosalina was happy with her look. However Daisy looked to see Peach looking nervous about tonight, "still thinking about Mario, Peach?" She asked, snapping the pink princess out of her mindset.

"Oh... yeah, a bit..." she responded, however Daisy and Rosalina turned to her and gave her a look of 'tell the truth', "Okay maybe a lot, I'm just nervous about seeing him, would he even want to talk to me?" Peach asked, thinking about everything she'd been told thus far.

"Actually Peach" Rosalina started, looking at Daisy then back to Peach, "I have been thinking about what could made Mario do what he did" she states, gaining Peach's full attention, "can I ask what are your true feelings for Mario?" She asked.

Peach didn't know what to think nor say to that question, she began to think back on the times with Mario, the parties, the adventures, the racing days and countless other occasions, she even remembered a picnic she and Mario had by themselves and having special time together. It takes Peach a few more moments for it to click in, until...

"Wait, do you think, Mario... is in love with me?" She spoke in shock.

Daisy and Rosalina look at each other again, "it could be possible, you two always spend time together and never seem to disapprove of each other's company" Daisy explained.

"What like you and Luigi?" Rosalina asked with a smirk, to which Daisy goes red in embarrassment.

But lucky for Daisy, Peach tries to bring it back to about Mario. "Okay aside from that, why do you ask about my feelings about Mario, Rosalina?" She asked the space princess.

"Well if it's possible for him to have those kind of feelings for you, do you have the same for him?" Rosalina responds in question.

Peach starts to think hard again, she had to admit he was the only person that made her heart beat faster, she always brings him along as friend and bodyguard for trips and vacations, however with everything that has happened between them, she wondered if she had feelings for Mario and vice versa, would there be any due to their latest adventure? But as Peach thought about it, the more and more she realised that her feelings for Mario always increased whenever she spent anytime with him. She started to feel that a built up bottle of feelings inside her had finally opened up which made her realise something, that Mario has always been a light and happiness for her and that was always been there for her regardless of any circumstance.

"Oh... My... Stars!" Peach started, bringing her hands to her heart, "How long have been holding back my feelings!?" She started to get teary eyed, and Daisy starts comforting her, however Peach wipes her eyes and looks at the mirror. "I need to make things right, if I find Mario tonight, I want him to know that I'm sorry for what happened, but I want to be with him" she spoke with determination, feeling that it's been long overdue for she and Mario to talk about their feelings.

* * *

Later that Night

Mushroom Kingdom Ball Room

The Spring Formal Party, was on without a hitch, the guest were arriving and the atmosphere was high and happy at the Mushroom Kingdom, and Toad was working the guests list, "welcome everyone, be sure to have a lovely night" he spoke with a smile, till he sees Mario and Luigi arriving in their formal suits. "Mario! Luigi! You guys made it!" He spoke with joy.

"Happy to be here, looking forward to nice night" Luigi responded, while Mario slightly smiled.

"Really happy to see you here, Mario" Toad spoke, and Mario looks up, "I'm sure the Princess is gonna be happy to see you" he reassured the red plumber.

"Thanks Toad, really appreciate it" Mario responded, which Toad nods and signs them in.

"Hope you two enjoy yourselves, also Luigi... I heard Princess Daisy is here tonight" Toad said with a smirk, causing Luigi to blush and Mario to chuckle.

Soon the two mingle with other guests, including Toadsworth and other guests, however soon the announcer dimmed the lights and started up the spotlights, "ladies and gentletoads, please welcome to the floor, the Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach and her fellow loyalty, Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina" and everyone clapped as the three Princesses revealed themselves to the crowd of guests.

Mario felt his heartbeat started to go into rapid mode, seeing Peach for the first time since their last adventure, the irrational part of his mind want to jump up and run to her and spill everything, but the calm part reminds him of what he needs to do.

At the same time, Peach could see Mario in the crowd and she starts feeling her emotions on the verge of skyrocketing, but her rationality kept her from going into a emotional charge, so as she and her fellow Princesses walked down the main stairs and began talking with the crowd.

Later, on at the snacks and drinks table, Mario finishes a cup of punch till he hears some footsteps approaching him, and it was Princess Peach who looked a bit nervous, but Mario was feeling the same.

"Mario..."

"Peach..."

The two felt very nervous, it's been a month since they've talked or seen each other, and the two couldn't even get a word out, however after a minute of nervousness, they both managed to say the at the time

"I'm sorry, wait? You're sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry, wait? You're sorry? For what?"

The two look at each other surprise, but then the two chuckle and smiled at each other, for Mario he was in bliss seeing Peach smiling, while for her it was heaven being in his company again. Eventually Mario wanted to tell Peach what he wanted to say.

"Um... Peach?" He started feeling his nervousness coming back in.

"Hmmm?" Peach hummed and sliding her head to the side in intrigue.

"There's something I wanted to say to you..." he started and feeling more and more nervous.

"Yes?" Peach smiled and puts her hands together.

Mario tried to reach for his speech, but started to freak out, when his speech wasn't in his pocket he put it in, he rapidly looked for it while smiling at Peach while she giggled, till he finally got it.

He cleared his throat, "Peach, I've wante..."

But before he could say another word, there's a an explosion on the roof causing a massive panic, Peach couldn't even believe it, that this was happening, especially when Mario wanted to tell her something important.

Soon on a impulse, Mario takes Peach to cover, pulls out his cap and gloves, puts them on, rips off his tuxedo revealing his iconic blue overalls and red shirt, and dives into action, as he sees Koopas roping in from the roof, and off to the quarter of his eye, Luigi has done the same and began engaging the arriving enemies, while Mario headed outside to take on the Koopa's there.

However these Koopas were nothing like the ones they've fought in the past, these ones were highly trained, more coordinated and were armed, to the point where Rosalina tried using her spells against them however it became a wasted exercise as she was hit the head and incapacitated, and to Luigi's horror Daisy was held hostage, causing him to rush towards the Sarasaland Princess only to be stuck down with a chair.

"LUIGI!" Daisy screamed in complete terror as the Koopa's being his body to the dance floor along with Rosalina's as well.

Soon the main event was arriving, coming down from the Cruiser above the castle, Bowesette comes down with her commanders. "Troops, bring them to the dance floor!" She ordered bringing Daisy, Luigi and Rosalina to the dance floor.

However Peach unwilling to see any more terror happen to her friends, attempts to get Bowesette's attention. "STOP!" She shouted, "I don't know who you are but I'm guessing you're here for me" she stated but Bowesette just laughs at the Prink Princess.

"You think I'm here for you?! Why would I want you? But since I know who you are, I'll make this simple, hand over Mario or you and your friends will suffer the consequences!" Bowesette demands, surprising Peach, what did she want Mario for.

Peach was shocked however was unable to make a decision till Bowesette threw something at her to bring Peach to her and began choking her "where is he?!" Bowesette demanded again, but Peach couldn't answer as the air leaving her body.

Mario now rushed back into the dance floor and saw Peach in Bowesette's grasps "leave her alone!" He shouted gaining the two ladies attention.

"Ah Mario, just the one I was looking for!" Bowesette chuckled with glee and terror. Peach looked to see Mario and she saw he had fear in his eyes. Mario tried to run towards Bowesette and to rescue Peach, however two of Bowesette's troops block his path to her. "Wouldn't do that Mario" she spoke to him, she soon turns to Peach with deadly look which Peach frightened and Mario soon realised what was gonna happen.

"No..." Mario spoke with fear and on que Bowesette starts to full on choke Peach, "NO! STOP! PLEASE! I SUBMIT!" He shouted shocking everyone in the room.

Bowesette looses her grip on Peach slightly and turns back to Mario with a cheeky smile, "What was that?" She spoke.

"I'll submit" Mario responds, but before Bowesette could cheer in glee, "on one condition" he adds surprising Peach.

Also in shock, Luigi and Rosalina soon come round from their incapacitated state and with Daisy are shocked.

"I'll submit, if you let Peach, my bro, Daisy and Rosalina go and leave the Mushroom Kingdom alone!" Mario responds with tears in his eyes.

Bowesette could only chuckle and turns to her troops and gives them a nod, to which her troops lower their weapons at Daisy, Rosalina and Luigi, but keeps them tied up to prevent them from trying anything. Her troops them join her in the centre, to which Bowesette releases Peach to the floor.

Peach regaining her breath was soon looking at Mario, but to add to her horror, Bowesette uses what she used on her, now on Mario and staging him to the centre, "TAKE A GOOD LOOK, PRINCESS!" Mario looks back to Peach while trying to remove the leash around his neck, "CAUSE YOU'RE NEVER GONNA SEE HIM AGAIN!" Bowesette laughs maniacally, and tells the cruiser to take her up.

"No..." Peach stumbled out, after everything that happened, being so close to mend her friendship and more with Mario, was now forcefully taken away her. She reached out with her arm with tears in her eyes and pain in her voice.

"MARIO!".


	4. Chapter 4

In the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom

Secret Koopa Crusier

A few hours later

If there was low point in life, Mario had gone way beyond that, the hero plumber tied up and his head covered and taken a beating from the Cartel members, however to his surprise Bowesette stopped them from doing any more harm to him, and ordered them away, but when one refused she swiftly took the cartel member's life and order the others to take the body away.

After awhile for Mario to regain his strength and bearings "What's going out there?!" Mario asked, then the head cover is taken off revealing he was in a big cage and Bowesette in front, who had a grin to her face.

"My, my Mario you sure healed up nicely from that beating, guess that's why you're hero of the Mushroom Kingdom" she purred but Mario was having none of it.

"Skip the talk, what do you want from me?!" The red plumber demanded, but Bowesette put on a coy look.

"Well aren't you aggressive" she giggled, but this seemed to annoy Mario much more, but she relents and finally speaks, "Well if you must know my sweet plumber, I want you to be my lover!" She began evil chuckling, but this threw off Mario in shock.

"What?! Lover?!" He asked in major confusion.

"Yes, my lover, and I want you to love me in return" Bowesette responds, but Mario put on a serious look.

"I will never love you! I barely even know you, but I know you enough that you're evil and what you did at the castle was horrible!" Mario shouts at the voluptuous captor infront of him.

However Bowesette knew she had him where she wants and plays her hand, "oh and who you love then?" She asks causing Mario to freeze up.

What could he say? Despite having romantic feelings for Peach, he never actually told her about them.

"Would it be Princess Peach? Per chance?" Bowesette asks, and Mario couldn't respond, but he eventually nods, "and why would you love her Mario? Especially after how she treated you after your last adventure"

Mario looks at Bowesette in shock, how did she know about what happened on the Moon, soon she opens the cage and enters in, "oh you're wondering how I know, we'll you have to earn something to find that out, and honestly ask yourself, do you really deserve to be with her after all the pain and suffering she put you through?"

Mario started to feel teary eyed, "N-no, no, it was nothing like that, I was an idiot to her" he started, but Bowesette continued.

"She planned to leave you behind on the moon, ask yourself how can you love someone like that if she's willing to do that?!" She asked intensely.

Mario started to feel broken, "THATS A LIE! SHE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Mario cried, as the emotional torture went on.

"She doesn't deserve you! After everything you've done for that stuck up Princess all you get is light peck on the cheek and a cake she never makes herself!" She hammered in, causing Mario to hold his head.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Mario pleaded, he couldn't take the emotional pain any longer.

"You deserve someone who will actually love you for what you do" Bowesette states.

"Yeah and who would that be?! You?!" Mario shouted who had enough, "Looking at you all you care about is lust! I will never love you! No matter what you do!" He ends, but Bowesette walks up to him.

"Oh... you will my lover" she starts, and with no hesitation, she grabs Mario and shoves his face into her voluptuous chest. Bowesette could only giggle, but is surprised to see that Mario wasn't enjoying in like she thought he would, he was desperately trying to get off her, soon she releases Mario who backs up into the corner, but Bowesette could only grin at him.

"You'll learn to love me Mario, one way or another, way more that pathetic Princess ever could" and she walks out of her room leaving the plumber behind.

But Mario pulls out a picture, it was way before their last adventure, a picture of him and Peach enjoying a picnic together, he held that picture to his heart as he cried in the lonely darkness of the ship.

"Peach..."

* * *

Meanwhile

Below decks - Storage Area

Secret Koopa Cruiser

The shy troopa working down below, started to feel off, however his friend reminded him that the menace was dealt with and is unlikely to find them.

"Okay how many barrels of Chuckola Cola, do we have?" The shy troopa asked.

"We have 18 barrels, so aside from water, we're good on drinks" his partner responded and ticking off the list.

"Okay, I'm gonna go che..." and in the darkness of the storage room, he saw the orange rings. The shy troopa turns his head to call his partner, but when he looks back the rings were gone.

"It's all in ya head, it's all in ya head" he repeated and went off back to his job.

But unfortunately it wasn't in his head, and the orange rings place a hidden device, and was waiting... for the right time...

* * *

Meanwhile

Mushroom Kingdom Ball Room

This was by far the worst night for Princess Peach, not only she lost her chance to finally mend her relationship with Mario, she was forced to watch her hero being dragged away by this unknown enemy, and she could only shiver in horror of what they'd be doing to Mario.

But it wasn't just a bad night for Peach, many others had been suffering all night. Luigi had been beaten badly, with most to his leg resulting in him being unable to stand, with Daisy doing her best to keep him standing, Rosalina had to recover from her massive headache from the hit to her head, luckily her lumas had come from her Comet Observatory to provide aid to everyone afflicted.

However Peach could only cry from the entire incident, her heart felt it was restored for a brief moment to bring brutality ripped out of her, and the two other princesses and Luigi could see how much this entire situation had affected Peach.

"I don't know what to say to her, I mean what words can you say seeing all that?" Daisy asked while holding up Luigi who was still wincing from the pain in his leg.

Despite holding an ice pack to her head, Rosalina echoed Daisy's words, "I know what you mean, Peach was looking forward to this night, especially spending time with... Mario, only for it to be ripped away from her" she spoke with a tear developing feeling the pain Peach was going through.

However Luigi saw a piece of paper on a flipped table and could see Mario's handwriting, "Rosalina! You mind getting that?" He asked gaining the comet Princess's attention but she sees the paper and picks it up and begins reading it.

"Is... this..." she starts before looking at the green injured plumber.

"It's what Mario was gonna say to Peach, he wanted to keep it on hand in case he forgot anything" Luigi explained.

Daisy and Rosalina wondered if they should give the letter to Peach, on one hand this might make Peach feel even worse and backfire against them, but this letter contained everything Mario wanted to tell Peach, so they agreed to give Peach the letter.

While being comforted by Toadsworth and Toadette, Rosalina walks up to Peach with Daisy carrying Luigi alongside, they see Peach still crying over everything, "Peach, I'm not sure what to say, but I'm so sorry that this all happened" Rosalina started.

"We can't imagine what your feeling, but we just want to say that we are here for you" Daisy adds and Luigi nodded.

After taking a breath, Peach wipes her eyes and manages to gain bit of composure to speak, "I was finally gonna talk to Mario and mend everything between us, but now I can't! Why did this had to happen today?!" She cried.

"Well Princess, if you want to know what Mario was gonna say" Luigi started, gaining Peach's attention, then Rosalina passes the letter to Peach, who turns to the three, "Everything Mario was gonna say to you is on that letter, everything from what happened on the moon to his thoughts and feelings, I know you wanted you want to talk to him personally about it, but with everything that's happened, I'm guessing this is the best we can do" He ends and Peach opens the letter and starts reading out loud.

* * *

_Peach_

_I don't know where to begin, but I guess I should start with, I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry for what I did to you on the moon, it was unacceptable trying to shove flowers into your face and expecting you to say yes, I feel so disgusted that I stooped down to Bowser's level trying do that to you, and breaking my one rule to you, which was never to treat you like an object._

_I'm also sorry that I caused any sadness or emotional issue to you, that was never my intention, and I'm so sorry that I put you though all that. But I've felt what I did to you had broke our friendship and that you didn't want to see me again, but when I was told of how you were feeling of me being distant with you, I realised I shouldn't of done that._

_But if you're wondering why I acted so pathetically on the moon, I guess it's because of what's been in my heart for a long time_

_And it's because..._

_Princess Peach Toadstool..._

_I am in love with you..._

* * *

Peach felt her heart ping, Mario, despite not being there in person, had just confessed to her, she wished she could do the same, as she felt that she no longer wanted to hold back on her feelings for her feelings

* * *

_And I have been for a long while, but I didn't act on them cause if there's one thing I always cherish, and that's our friendship._

_But I will understand if you don't feel the same, because I'd still like for us to be friends, cause spending any moment with you is a blessing._

_Seeing your amazing smile, your beautiful pink dress and your kind and compassionate glow always makes my day the best, and it's one of the thing I missed most._

_I don't know if you'll forgive me for my actions, but please know, I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened between us and want to reconcile our feelings._

_Love and always will, Mario_

* * *

Peach had tears in her eyes and she brought the letter to her chest, Daisy, Luigi and Rosalina also felt the emotion from the letter.

"That was truly heartwarming" Daisy stated.

"And I can feel the honesty and love that letter" Rosalina adds.

"Mario wanted to be nothing but honest and truthful, I truly believe everything he wrote is 100% true, but what do think Princess?" Luigi asked.

Peach felt in her heart that a fire of romance has gone full blazed, and despite having a tear in her eye, she stood up with determination.

"Mario loves me, I'm not going to rest till he knows I feel the same! I don't know who's taken him, but I will bring him home!" Peach spoke surprising everyone around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: this may contain some adult themes, but none that breach the T rating**

**As always, all characters are owned by Nintendo and I own jack crap (obviously)**

**And Bowesette is property of the internet, cause I don't think Nintendo owns her**

**Holy moly, its been awhile! Really sorry to those who are enjoying this story, but I've been caught up with work, stress, playing Breath of the Wild, F1 2019 and so much more**

**But to those who are still around, this story isn't dead, this may be a filler chapter, but more is coming, hopefully soon, please enjoy**

* * *

Bowser's Flagship - Bridge

Several Days After Attack

It was a rough couple of days for the Koopa king, but he and his forces managed to put together their search force and hunt down the renegade project, the constant question of requesting his kids and their garrisons for additional support, but it was repeatedly denied by him.

"What's the status? Are we making progress?! Bowser demanded while holding back his anger.

"Search Groups 2 and 8, are coming up negative, it may be awhile for we find anything" Captain Shy Guy reports.

"Word from the castle is that two more ships are now ready to join the search, but requesting locations my lord" Captain Boo states.

"Send them to the Frosted Glacier and the Soda Jungle, I want this project found!" He demanded and his captains nodded and focused back on work, that was until...

"LORD BOWSER! LORD BOWSER!" In came, running like a mad goomba, was Private Goomp, causing everyone in the bridge to roll their eyes.

"What is it now, Private Goomp?! And it better not be about the burnt apple pie AGAIN!" Bowser roared at the private goomba.

"My lord! Word is that the Mushroom Kingdom was attacked! Our scouts have stated it was the renegade project and it seems she has gathered a few followers!" The plucky goomba explained, causing the captains and their king to be surprised.

"What would the project gain by attacking the Mushroom Kingdom?" Captain Troopa asked.

"Apparently she captured Mario! You know what this means?!" Private Goomp was now starting to look excited. "We can now kidnap the princess and no one can stop the Koopa Kingdom!" He adds with delight.

"That's not our focus" Bowser responded bluntly, causing his captains to turn to him, for many years he's tried to capture the Princess for his own personal gain, however a golden opportunity was seemly at his feet, but for the first time the Princess was not his primary focus and was more interested in hunting down the renegade project that slaughtered so many of his forces in mere seconds.

"B-bu-bu-but my lord!" Private Goomp started, till getting roared at by Bowser.

"Did I stutter, Private Goomp?! The Princess is not the primary concern right now, IS THAT CLEAR PRIVATE GOOMP?!" Bowser now fed up with the tiny goomba's attitude. "Our focus is the renegade project and I expect you to follow that Private! Captain Goomba, escort this failure off my bridge!" He ordered.

"Yes my lord!" The Goomba Captain soon escorted his kin out of the bridge and to his quarters.

"And this goes for all of you, I made it clear we will not rest till this renegade project is found and captured!" The Koopa king states and his captains agreed and reported back to their stations. "When Captain Goomba returns, I want any surviving scientists part of the project to contact me, see if i can pinpoint this one's ambitions" he adds while scratching his chin.

* * *

Meanwhile

Secret Koopa Crusier - Bridge

After the capture of Mario, the secret Koopa cruiser, made progress to its destination, but now the flight crew had to be careful to avoid any scouts in the flight path.

"How we doing on time?" One asked.

"With the discovery of scouts, we may have to add an hour to our flight time, but we should reach Acorn Plains in 4 hours" the navigator stated.

"I don't get it, why Acorn Plains?" One asked, "it's a bit odd for us to set up there"

"Our Mistress, said that it's the least likely place for anyone to find us, most would never think to look there, makes it the perfect place to work in secret" the navigator explained.

Soon their Mistress arrived onboard the bridge with the second in command. "And how are we progressing?" Bowesette asked.

"Around 4 hours flight time mistress, we had to add more flight time to avoid any scouts that could find us" the navigator responds.

"Despite being a secret cruiser, it's stealth abilities seem limited" the second in command stated.

"Well if that's the case, I want a flight team ready to have the cruiser fly around after we we set up at Acorn Plains, and if they're located they torch the ship" Bowesette states but the crew on board didn't like the idea, making the second in command concerned.

"If I may Mistress, a word?" The second in command requested, and she agrees and they talk in private, "now I'm a bit concerned about the troops, some are questioning your motives, with the capture of Mario and the lack of any plans other than setting up at Acorn Plains, it's making we worry about their loyalty" he stated.

But Bowesette just hummed, "Well... I guess it's up to you to make sure that loyalty stays" she simply states.

"B-but mistress! I don't know what I could..." he started till Bowesette pushes out her chest in front of him, causing him to go red.

"You were put in command for a reason my little second, and you swore your loyalty to me... so I guess I'll just have faith you'll come up with a solution" she spoke with a purr.

"Yes mistress, our loyalty to you is forever strong!" He responds and heads off to the lower decks.

'Tst, tst, so gullible and so simple, if only he knew my true intentions' she thought but also rubbing her hands on her chest, 'but once we arrive at Acorn Plains, the forever lasting ride of Mario will begin' she thought will drool coming out her mouth.

* * *

The Mushroom Kingdom - Peach's room

Despite having a solid mindset to rescue her love, Rosalina and Toadsworth were not fully onboard and believe she's acting out of emotion rather than having any practical plan in place, which when Peach found out, she wasn't happy.

"Peach, Please! Listen to reason!" Rosalina started, while Peach went through her closet to find her ability stash.

"Mario loves me, Rosalina! I'm not gonna rest till I let him know I love him and bring him home!" Peach cried, completely dedicated to find Mario and continued looking for her power up stash.

"But Princess, we have no leads on where the assailant or Master Mario have gone!" Toadsworth explained trying to talk some sense into the Princess.

"And it's far too dangerous for you to go alone, I know Mario has done that for you, but it doesn't mean you should too" Rosalina adds.

"Also may I remind you, that you are a Princess, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, if anything happens to you, our kingdom could be in a disaster!" Toadsworth advises, reminding Peach of the potential complications that could occur if anything dangerous happens to her.

Peach stopped and sighed, she knew Rosalina and Toadsworth were right, but at the same time she wanted nothing more but to be in Mario's arms and know that he's safe.

"But... I just... want to bring Mario home, he confessed to me, he loves me and I love him!" She states again feeling emotional. "And if I don't go, who will?! Luigi is out cause of his leg, you and Daisy can't do, cause you're princesses as well! And the majority of the Toad Brigade is out due to the followers of that evil witch!" Peach cried who now was on the ground in tears.

"Peach... we will find Mario, I promise" Rosalina comforts Peach, and pulls out something for her, "here... I've made this for you, it's a communicator, I've made a few of these especially to call you, Daisy or the Bros if ever I get bored or anything, but I promise you, the first instant I find something about Mario, you'll be the first one I call, but it's gonna take time" the comet princess explained.

Peach takes the communicator from Rosalina and slightly smiles, "thanks Rosalina, you're always were the wise one" Peach thanked the Comet Princess to which Rosalina smiles.

Toadsworth soon clears his throat, "I'll head down and inspect the brigade, hopefully by the time we find something, we'll have a team ready for you Princess" he states, doing his best to reassure Peach.

"Thank you both of you, any idea how long Luigi's recovery gonna be?" Peach asked.

"Not sure, I heard Daisy helped him home and said she'll take care of him" Rosalina explained, however both Peach and Toadsworth knew that with recent events, her council would want her home.

* * *

Meanwhile - Mario Bro's House

After Peach made her declaration to save Mario, Daisy helped Luigi back home, however Daisy did have an alternative reason to helping Luigi. It was no secret to the other princesses that Daisy the tomboy princess had a massive crush on Luigi, but just had issues trying to tell him.

But now with Luigi injured she knew this could be a gold opportunity for her to confess and having a little fun in the process. Prior to the Spring Formal event, Daisy has made a nurse outfit for herself and wanted to know what Peach and Rosalina thought of it, but now with Luigi and his broken leg, she was going to use it.

Daisy sat Luigi down on the couch, made him comfy to the point that it made him a little bit sleepy, "okay Luigi you have little nap, while I prepare something for you" Daisy tells the green plumber with a wink.

"Thank you Daisy" He responds, "I do hope you don't mind with all this, I mean I'm sure I could've of got someone else to help me" he adds, knowing how busy the life of a princess can be.

"It's of no problems Luigi, I want to help, especially after everything that happened" the Sarasaland Princess responds. "Now you get some rest" she adds while caressing his face.

Soon Luigi falls a sleep and giving her a golden opportunity to change, and after 10 minutes she was now fully ready in her nurse outfit, "okay part one done! I can't wait for him to see me now" she blushed and thought if Luigi's reaction however she soon hears a knock on the front door.

She walks down the stairs and opens the door and her surprise, it was Toad, Toadette with two of her lady friends and Daisy's royal escorts.

"Ah Princess Daisy there you are!" Toad announced happily.

However for Daisy, she wasn't happy and knew very well of what's going to said next.

"Let me guess, you want me to go back to my kingdom for my safety?" Daisy asked clearly annoyed.

Soon one of her escorts speaks up, "Sadly yes, with everything that's happened, we believe it's in the best interest to take you back home" he states.

However Daisy wasn't gonna give up taking of Luigi that easy. "Well, as the ruler of Sarasaland, I believe I have the right whether or not I should go, and besides I need to help Luigi recover from his injury" she states.

"That's why we're here! While you head back to Sarasaland, we'll make sure Luigi is back on his feet in no time!" Toadette states with a smile.

"B-but..." but before Daisy could say anything else, the rest of her entourage arrives to take her home, now realising she had no choice, she agrees but needs to do one thing before she leaves.

After getting back in her princess dress, she sees the three lady toads in the kitchen preparing something for Luigi, however he was still sleeping on the couch.

'You can do this Daisy!' She though to herself, and kneels down to Luigi and places a kiss on his forehead, "please get well soon" she adds before sadly being escorted home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: this may contain some adult themes, but none that breach the T rating**

**As always, all characters are owned by Nintendo and I own jack crap (obviously)**

**And Bowesette is property of the internet, cause I don't think Nintendo owns her**

**Now this is another filler chapter, really sorry about that, but for LuigixDaisy fans! I have a sequel planned for this story, focusing on them! so if you like this story, keep an eye out **

* * *

Acorn Plains - Several Hours Later

Soon, Bowesette's forces arrive at one of the abandoned Koopa outposts in Acorn Plains, and she took no time at all, ordering her forces to unload the cruiser and sending a team to clear out the outpost.

Soon she sees a three of her followers roll out the cage imprisoning Mario, while she seemed excited for what's to come, she soon feels some annoyance seeing the plumber, holding the picture of Peach close to his chest.

'What could he possibly see in that stuck up Princess?!' Bowesette thought with annoyance, 'I'm way more prettier than her, and I'm going to give what he truly deserve!'

"Be sure to keep him in top condition" she orders the three cartel members, pushing the cage.

However a few of the members were now starting to have enough of their 'leader's' games, however the second reminded them to do their jobs and not to question their voluptuous mistress.

However for the shy troopa who was helping the unloading of the cargo, felt if something was watching them, 'what is it?!' He thought, but looking at the treeline, he sees the rings again.

But soon his partner snaps him to attention, "will you stop gazing around! Get back to it, we ain't got all day!" his partner shouts at him.

After getting back to it, the shy troopa looks back to treeline, to see the that rings had disappeared, 'it's just in your head, it's just in your head' he repeated in his mind, but once again it wasn't in his head, the orange rings lurking in the darkness continued to wait, preparing for the right time to strike.

* * *

Meanwhile - Comet Observatory

Making her return to her home and base of operations, Princess Rosalina make quick work of making her Lumas to start looking for Mario, however she made sure not to work them too hard.

As the comet princess and her followers continued to work, one Luma approaches Rosalina, with a development.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked the Luma.

"I've been following the progress of Bowser's

Fleet or... what's left it" the Luma explained.

Rosalina and a few of the others looked confused, the comet Princess looks a a progress report, showing her the recent events at Bowser's castle and surrounding areas, "he's looking for the one who attacked the castle?" She asked.

The luma nodded, however soon they hear an alarm, "looks like we've intercepted a call from the Flagship!" He points.

Rosalina knew this was the only chance they could find out more about the monster who abducted Mario, "make it quick, I promised Peach that the first ounce of info I find, I'll let her know, and I'm not gonna break that promise"

Soon the comet Princess and her lumas listen in on the conversation, it was Boswer in a conversation with head scientist Kamek.

* * *

Bowser's Flagship - at the same moment

"What have you found so far?!" Bowser demanded as he spoke to the communication screen and saw Kamek falling over the place trying to get past the debris still littered around the castle.

"I've found a good amount of their notes, sure!" Kamek stated and saw that Bowser was pleased to hear that, "good thing that they survived the fire and the attack!" He adds, as he began looking through the notes.

Bowser watched in seriousness and his cold and threatening glow was felt by his captains, who started to shiver as they continued to fly the flagship onwards.

"Ah here we go..." Kamek begins but then discovering something, "oh dear...".

"What is it?" Bowser asked, determined to know everything about this renegade project.

"It appears this project, was doomed from the start, my liege" Kamek responds bluntly. This alone caused the captains to turn and saw Bowser's expression, he was shocked.

"Explain" was all the Koopa king spoke out.

Kamek continued to look through the notes, logging the status and progress of the project. "It appears sire, that your DNA used for the project combined with the Super Crown was set to have dangerous consequences once they bonded the two together" he explains, Bowser couldn't speak, but issued Kamek to continue. "It seems that your DNA, held onto the main points of your personality" he adds.

"What parts of my personality?!" Bowser demanded, however Kamek felt nervous about the info, but he had no choice but to tell Bowser the truth.

"Simply put sire; your selfishness, your obsessiveness, and your unrelenting drive, was combined with the Super Crown" Kamek explained awaiting for Koopa kings roar, but it never came, so Kamek continued, "and once the profile of Mario was introduced, those personality traits latched onto it, which bares complete resemblance of..." He couldn't finish the sentence, but it didn't matter cause Bowser did it for him.

"My obsession of the Princess" Bowser respond in somewhat a sad tone.

"Yes my lord, and once the Super Crown was injected with the lust program, combined with your traits and the profile of Mario; the project was now forever destined to fail! Even if you granted the scientists more time, it would've failed regardless" Kamek states.

Bowser had gone quite, till speaking again, "so this project's obsession with Mario..."

"Is exactly like your obsession with Princess Peach" Kamek finishes, "I haven't found any form of weakness yet, but once we find something, you will be notified by liege" Kamek finishes.

Boswer soon turns off the screen, taking in the info about the project, his captains noticing their leader's mindset.

"My lord?" Captain Koopa asked.

"You all have the bridge, inform me of any developments" Boswer responded before leaving the bridge. The captains looked at each other, and morale among them was forever lower than it was.

* * *

Comet Observatory - After Transmission

Princess Rosalina and her Lumas were shocked with this revelation, and despite Bowser's constant attacks and abductions of Peach, Rosalina couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for Bowser.

The Comet Princess didn't know what to think knowing all this info, while it was helpful, it didn't help locate Mario. The Lumas could see that Rosalina was now feeling the massive pressure that was on her shoulders.

The Head Luma soon arrives with a cup of tea for Rosalina, and this seem to make her smile and eventually they all get back to help locate Mario.

* * *

Meanwhile - Mario Bro's House

Luigi found himself on a beach during a sunset, much to his surprise.

"...Luigi..." a voice calls to him.

As he walked down the beach noticing the lack of pain in his leg, but he looked and took in the beautiful view around him.

"...Luigi..." the voice calls for him again.

Soon he arrives and sees a woman in a white beach dress, turning around with her looking at him, it was Princess Daisy.

"...Luigi..." she calls for him with her arm out for him to take into his.

However just before Luigi could enjoys this magical moment, he was made to wake up.

"Wha?!" Luigi blabbered out waking up, now feeling the pain still existing in his leg. 'Ohhh, just when it's was getting magical!' The green plumber thought, but soon hears humming from the kitchen.

"LUIGI! You're awake!" Luigi turned and saw Toadette in a happy mood as she runs up and hugs him.

"Thanks for that, but where's Daisy?" He asked looking around, this is when Toadette loses her smile.

"I'm sorry Luigi, her entourage made her head home back in Sarasaland, but don't worry me and and my friends will help you get back on your two feet in no time!" Toadette spoke with confidence, however noticed that Luigi was sad that Daisy wasn't there.

"I know you're upset she's not here, she really wanted to help you get better" she adds but then looks at Luigi's forehead, "but she did leave a good gift for you".

"A gift?" Luigi asked, then Toadette gives him a mirror, "a mirror?" He looked confused.

"Look at your forehead" Toadette points, the Luigi looks into the mirror and on his forehead, we're lipstick marks in a kiss form.

Luigi soon went red as Toadette giggled, "now you rest up and lunch will be with you shorty!" She soon returns to the kitchen, but Luigi looked back into the mirror and thinking of the tomboy princess, "Daisy..." he spoke softly.

At the same time all the way in Sarasaland, the Princess thought of her green plumber, the one who made her whole and more a princess, "Luigi..." she spoke softly, dearly missing him.


End file.
